


Toby the Red Nosed Doctor

by Un_HappyQuinn



Series: Sick Fics [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy takes care of him, Sick Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_HappyQuinn/pseuds/Un_HappyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is sick, Happy decides to return the favor and takes care of him.</p>
<p>Sequel to 'Chills'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toby the Red Nosed Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the promo for 2X14 I decided to write a sequel to 'Chills'
> 
> You can find me at Un-HappyQuinn.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to butterfly-for-a-jedi.tumblr.com and theelvishkilljoy.tumblr.com for proofreading it.

It all started with a sneeze.

Toby wasn't sure how he went from one sneeze to suddenly having a full blown cold, but he was Doctor Tobias M. Curtis. He could handle a stupid little cold. The rest of the team went off on their mission, yet he stayed behind to eat some soup he had brought from home. He dozed off on the couch for a while, then woke up to Happy staring at him with her arms crossed, with a smug look on her face.

"I'm fine," he stated, trying to reassure her. However, his stuffed up nose made his words sound muffled. Happy simply shook her head.

"Let's go, Doc. I'll bring you home,"

"I'm all right, I can drive." he insisted.

"You took so much of that cold medicine, I'm surprised you are even conscious right now. Just let me drive you home so you don't kill anyone." she replied.

Toby blinked a few times, then stared at her a moment. "This is payback from when you had the flu, isn’t it?"

"Oh yea, totally my plan to get you sick and force you into a car with me," she replied, rolling her eyes. “Besides Sylvester wants you out of here.”

“No he doesn’t. Sly loves me.”

“You contaminated the garage.” Sylvester suddenly walked by them as he began to clean his hands with hand sanitizer one more time.

“We are working on your--” he began before he sneezed with such force that he hit his head into the arm of the couch.

“Happy!” Sylvester cried desperately as he ran back to his desk.

“Working on it, Sly.” She replied. “It is late and you are stoned.”

“Am not.” Toby argued childishly.

“Then what were you about to say to Sly?”

Toby froze a moment in thought, then got up keeping the blanket on his shoulders. "You win this round, Quinn."

"Your nose is so red right now." she said, letting out a small laugh.

"We ran out of tissues, so I resorted to paper towels."

The two walked out of the garage and passed Sylvester, who was sanitizing everything at his desk. He gave Toby a glare, and sprayed some Lysol in his general direction to ward him off. Toby then let out another sneeze, while Happy let out yet another laugh. Sylvester, however, looked horrified. Happy then grabbed Toby’s hand and led him out of the garage before Sylvester had a panic attack and lost it.

Toby got into the passenger seat of the car and buckled his seatbelt before instantly falling asleep against the window. Happy shook her head at the doctor and started driving to her apartment. The drive to her place was silent except for Toby's light snored. She then glanced over at him quizzically. She hadn’t remembered him snoring when they shared a bed together when she was sick. She could only assume it was the cold. She pulled into the parking lot of her building and parked in her designated spot. She shook Toby's shoulder and he lifted his head drowsily. "Come on, Doc."

Toby nodded and unbuckled his seat belt. Happy walked around the car to meet him, though he was stumbling.

"I took way too many cold meds." he stated, looking seriously loopy.

Happy nodded as she slung one of his arms around her shoulders. The height difference made it rather awkward, but she managed to help him to her apartment. She let Toby go and he immediately fell onto her couch, snoring.

Happy rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom. She grabbed the clothes he had lent her off the dresser and brought them into the living room for him. She poked his face until he woke up.

"Five more minutes, Hap." he groaned.

"I have clothes for you."

"Your clothes won't fit me." he argued.

"Well, it’s a good thing they’re your clothes, isn't it?" she mocked.

Toby groaned again, this time in annoyance, as he got off the couch. He grabbed the clothes and went into her room to change. Toby put the clothes on her bed and stopped. He knew he must be really sick if Happy brought him back to her apartment. No one had been to her apartment, and they all wondered if perhaps Happy was keeping something from them. Toby looked around at her room. It was fairly neat with tools scattered across several surfaces. He froze when his eyes locked onto a familiar picture on her dresser. He picked it up to examine it closer. It was the picture Toby gave her of her mother and father. It was messily taped back together, but it was still very obvious how happy they were together. Toby smiled at how much Happy looked like her mom. He set the picture back down and changed into the clothes. He grabbed a tissue from the box on Happy's dresser and blew his nose.

Toby got a whiff of something and it made him freeze in his tracks. He recognized his cologne, but there was something else something familiar to him. Toby put the front of his shirt closer to him and realized it smelt like Happy.

He smiled to himself. He liked the way their scents mixed together. He froze a moment, realizing something: Happy washed the clothes, that was obvious, so why did it still smell like him?

Toby peeked into the living room to make sure Happy wasn't paying attention before he started snooping around her room. He knew she’d throw a fit if she caught him doing this. All he could hope for is that when she killed him, she’d do it quickly.

Toby opened the drawer of her nightstand and picked up the bottle. He didn't need to read it to know it was the same cologne he used. He quickly shoved it back into the drawer before Happy walked in and smiled to himself. She had a bottle of his cologne in her room. Toby couldn't help but think their mighty love oak was growing. The doctor returned to the living room where Happy had a bowl of his soup on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Hap" he stated.

"Just returning the favor," she answered, as she brought him over a cup of tea. She joined him on the couch and turned on the TV as he ate his soup.

"You aren't hungry?" he asked.

Happy shook her head. "I just grabbed a sandwich before we got back to the garage."

Toby finished his soup and set the bowl on the table before leaning back with another groan. "My head is killing me."

"How much of that stuff did you drink?" Happy asked.

"Let's just say over the recommended dosage, but it's alright. I'm a doctor."

"Your judgment is clouded. Go sleep in my bed."

"Happy Quinn wants me in her bed; she is getting her smell fix straight from the source." he mumbled.

"What?" Happy asked.

Toby's eyes immediately snapped open when he realized what he said out loud. "Nothing, it's all the cold medicine messing with my head I'm gonna go lay down." he answered, getting up and quickly exiting the room.

Happy stared at his retreating form, her face filled with confusion. She always knew the Doc was the craziest of all of them, but Toby being sick was just reinforcing that idea. She shook her head, then grabbed the bowl and empty mug off the table to bring to the sink. She then heard something fall and dropped the items into the sink and ran to her bedroom. She walked around her bed to find Toby passed out on the floor. She quickly knelt down next to him and rolled him onto his back.

"Doc?" she asked, concern starting to fill her voice.

Toby's eyes sprang open once more, and he stared at Happy. "The Tobes is okay." he stated, starting to stand.

"You are definitely high off cold medicine." she said yet again, as she grabbed his arm and helped him into the bed.

"You would look amazing in a sexy nurse's outfit." Toby teased.

"You are sick, so I'm going to let that slide." Happy replied, trying to contain her annoyance.

Happy turned to leave, but Toby grabbed her arm. "Can you tuck me in?"

Happy glanced over at him and saw him giving her his usual puppy dog eyes. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat. Against that look, she was useless. She then tucked the blanket around him and Toby smiled goofily at her.

"Thank you Hap."

"Go to sleep Doc, before I knock you out."

Toby smiled and closes his eyes once more. "I'm wearing you down."

Happy shakes her head and leans forward and kisses him on the forehead, while he was beginning to doze off.

"Get some rest Doc."

Happy left the room and sat on the couch for a while. However, she was now in a daze. She ignored the television and just thought about what happened prior. She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was how pathetic he looked with his nose all red? Or was it his sad little puppy eyes? Maybe it was the fact that she herself had a long day with the mission and she wasn't thinking clearly. Soon, she heard someone walking and looked up to see Toby standing near the couch rubbing his eye with his hand.

"Happy, it's like 2 am. What are you still doing out here?" he asked

Happy blinked and looked back at the cable box. She didn't realize how long she had been sitting there in a daze. She Stood up and followed him into the bedroom. Toby went back to bed and curled up under the blankets. Happy stared at him a moment before grabbing a pair of pajamas. She glanced back over at Toby and saw him sleeping again. She turned her back to him and quickly changed. She crawled into bed and stayed on one-half of the bed. Toby quickly rolled over and snaked an arm around Happy's waist.

"Nice wrench underwear." he mumbled half asleep.

"Perv," she shot back, half-heartedly.

"Shh. I'm sick."

"I'm starting to think you’re just doing this for attention."

"Totally doing it so you will take care of me."

"Whatever, Rudolph."

Happy curled up in his arms more, but kept her eyes open. She felt a light presence on her forehead. Toby’s lips had pressed a light kiss there before tucking her head under his chin.

"We smell great together," he stated, drifting back to sleep.

Happy stared at him a moment before smiling lightly.

"Yea, Doc we do."


End file.
